Don't leave me
by Kimberleg
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas share some passionate moments before the battle of Helm's Deep, and Aragorn comforts his elvish lover afterwards. In chapters 1 and 3, there are flashbacks. Apologies for lack of notification WARNING! Slash, explicit sex
1. The calm before the storm

Darkness surrounded all. Faces were barely visible in the almost unbearable shadow. The silence was deafening and whole, all except for the marching; the constant marching that was faint at present, but grew louder and louder with every minute that passed. Fear claimed everyone's hearts – no-one could escape the terror, soldier, wife and child hidden in the caves alike.

The rows of soldiers, vastly outnumbered by the huge Uruk-Hai army marching slowly but surely towards them, stood strong against the blinding darkness before them, even though all hope was lost. All of them were Mortal men, very few of them (if any at all) were trained soldiers. All except two. An Elf and a Dwarf, both highly skilled in battle, stood side by side on the wall facing the on-coming army.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, totally still, totally silent. After a while, as the army drew closer, Aragorn came over to them specially and stood just behind Legolas. We welcomed his friend's presence but still said nothing.

"Well, lad" the Dwarf suddenly said, his voice booming in the silence.

"Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night".

Legolas looked down at the Dwarf and smiled briefly. At least the Dwarf was able to find some light in such a dark time. Legolas looked out again and as the lightening struck, Legolas' eyes widened in terror as the entirety of the army was illuminated so its enormity could be clearly seen. The Elf's breathing quickened as he tried to contain himself. Aragorn knew the Elf was scared.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" Legolas said, using every ounce of inner strength he had to stop his voice from wavering. He meant this with the whole of his heart.

Legolas was totally alone, deep in his thoughts. He had remained like this for quite a long time now and was not planning to leave it, when he heard a commotion happening outside. Listening with his keen ears, he heard the words "Aragorn" and "He's alive". Excitement and hope flared within Legolas. Could it be? He had never truly believed Aragorn was dead, but was it true? Was he back alive?

His feet sprinted like the hooves of the stag until he reached the entrance to the entrance courtyard to the great stone fortress. Legolas couldn't help but gasp – there he was, clearly injured and exhausted, but he was there. He was alive. Aragorn had not noticed the elf's presence, so the elf remained put. It was so tempting to run forward through the crowd to meet his friend, but he controlled his emotions and remained still, simply staring.

Eventually, Aragorn walked in his direction, his head bent so he still didn't see the Elf until he nearly walked into him. He stopped suddenly and looked up into the Elf's stunningly gorgeous face.

"_Le abdollen_" the Elf said. (You're late).

Aragorn gave me a slightly puzzled look. Legolas quickly surveyed Aragorn with his eyes, his gaze falling particularly on the nasty blood-stained cut on his upper arm.

"You look terrible" he said, commenting on Aragorn's appearance.

Aragorn grinned and chuckled, which Legolas did also. They were so glad to see each other, so very, very glad …

They clapped each other on the shoulders and Legolas lifted Aragorn's hand to give him something. Aragorn looked into the palm of his hand and his eyes widened as the Evenstar shone back at him. He looked up at Legolas again in astonishment – he thought he had lost it forever. Legolas smiled as he saw the expression on the man's face.

Legolas had found the Evenstar in the hands of the Orc who had nearly killed the mortal. Even though he knew who Aragorn truly loved and even though he knew Arwen did not love him, nor did he truly love her anymore, he took it and returned it to him, for it was still special to Aragorn.

"_Hannon le_" said Aragorn, thanking the elf.

Legolas bowed his head to his leader.

They swiftly made their way to the King's chambers – Aragorn had some vitally important news to give the King. He told the King the news and they were then forced to travel round the fortress with the King for at least an hour discussing battle plans and defence systems. Legolas was worried for Aragorn – he was exhausted, he needed to rest, he's just fallen off a cliff!

'Let us go' he thought.

'Let him go and lie down and let me heal the best I can'.

Eventually, the King departed to do some other business and the Dwarf went off to explore other areas of the fortress, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone. Before Legolas could say anything, Aragorn moved close to him and whispered into the elf's ear:

"Come with me" and he began to move off down a deserted corridor.

Legolas followed him until they reached an empty room that Aragorn was using as his chambers whilst they were there. As soon as they were in the room and alone, Aragorn came close to Legolas and their eyes fluttered shut as their noses touched and rubbed against each other. Their breath entwined as they spoke:

"Oh Legolas …" whispered Aragorn. "I felt so alone without you".

"I was afraid – afraid I would never see you again" Legolas whispered back, his arms holding the Ranger round the waist.

"I wanted to ride out and find you – but now I can ride you in a different way …"

Aragorn sighed and all his breath seemed to leave his chest as he felt the sensation he longed for: Legolas' soft, tender, succulent lips pressed firmly yet softly against his own. They kissed passionately, desperate to move closer into one another.

Aragorn lifted his hand to the back of Legolas' head to move him closer into him. Legolas understood and plunged his tongue deep into Aragorn's mouth, almost down his throat. Aragorn died with pleasure and nearly collapsed to the floor as he felt the elf's golden hair, its softness and its perfection, he moaned with undying pleasure into the elf's mouth. Aragorn had always admired the Elves for everything, but Legolas was too good at this. He could never match the Elf for giving pleasure – he was just too good, so very good …

"Legolas …" Aragorn managed to breathe out as they parted for air.


	2. I stand by your side  always

The marching grew ever closer and ever louder.

"Let's hope they last the night" Gimli replied, a hint of foreboding in his voice.

Although Aragorn smiled at this statement, he knew Legolas was terrified, little though the Elf tried to show it. As Aragorn stood behind the Elf, the Elf's hand reached backwards and gripped the Mortal's tightly, Legolas' eyes never leaving the stretch of land before him.

Aragorn felt the Elf's soft, silk-like hand in his palm and he held him tightly back in return. He spoke to the Elf in his own tongue:

"Do not fear, Legolas. Remember what I told you – have faith and be strong, as you always have been. You are a great warrior and you will survive this night. All you need to do is believe in yourself".

Legolas' breathing was still quicker than normal, but it was now deeper as Aragorn's words helped him slightly. Aragorn clapped his hand on the Elf's shoulder and began to walk off, but the Elf was still afraid. As he felt the man's hand slip out of his own, he suddenly span round and grabbed the man's arm. As he pulled the man towards him, he placed his arm around Aragorn's waist, his eyes staring desperately into the mortal's.

"Don't leave me…" Legolas' heart desperately pleaded to Aragorn.

"Please don't leave me …"

"No-one is going to force you to fight, Legolas" Aragorn said gently.

Legolas was torn between utter fear and loyalty.

"I stand by you. Always" he replied, fierce loyalty in his voice.

Aragorn smiled. He wondered if Legolas knew how much those words touched him.

(Previously that day)

Aragorn was furious – he felt betrayed and alone. How could Legolas, his greatest friend and warrior, leave him now? How could he say it was hopeless? Would he rather these people die? Is that what he'd prefer?! At least he, Aragorn, was trying to save them!

Aragorn did not want to be angry at his friend - that was why he had left – but he wished his friend had not said those things. Hope was already thin and to break the men's morale would have a devastating effect on them all. He knew he should have spoken aloud in a language that the men would understand – at least Legolas spoke in his own tongue – but now, Aragorn felt alone.

He sat outside, ignoring the vast number of "soldiers" running past him, desperately trying to get everything ready before the battle began, and sat down on the large stone steps. He sat there for a period of time, breathing in the cool night air.

Eventually, Aragorn realised he couldn't sit out here any longer and he had to prepare himself for battle. He had cooled down now, so he roused himself to his feet and went inside to his own little room. Once he was fully clothed for battle, he strapped his weapons to himself when he suddenly realised – where was his sword? A sudden and yet very brief panic flushed through him – he couldn't have lost it. Did he leave it behind when he fell? He looked everywhere with his eyes when he heard the sound of someone picking it up.

He turned around and there was Legolas, holding his sword to him. He sighed a quick sigh of relief and nodded his head as a sign of gratitude. To his confusion, Legolas then sank slowly down to his knees before Aragorn, his head bent.

"We have followed you this far, you have not led us astray" Legolas said, guilt clear in his voice.

Aragorn looked down on Legolas with pity and love.

"Forgive me" Legolas continued. "I was wrong to despair".

Aragorn was so touched by these words and he too went down on his knees before Legolas. He lifted the elf's face and as he looked into the elf's sapphire orbs, it was clearly that the elf had been crying.

"_U moe edaved, Legolas_" (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas) Aragorn said as they clapped each other on the shoulders.

"Forgive me, Aragorn" Legolas said, almost not accepting Aragorn's forgiveness – he felt so guilty for his actions.

"I am so weak and afraid, forgive me"

He hung his head again. Aragorn was saddened to see the elf blaming himself so. All anger or other bad emotions he had felt towards the elf a little while melted like warm butter in that moment as he looked at the elf he loved so dearly.

"Legolas …" Aragorn said softly, desperate for the elf to blaming himself.

He tried to think of the right words to say, but none of them seemed to come. Suddenly, Legolas lifted his head:

"I stay" he stated clearly.

"I stay with you … by your side … and I stay because … because …"

Unable to say the right words, he flung himself forwards into Aragorn's welcoming arms and plastered his lips over Aragorn's mouth. Their kiss was deep and loving and the two men wanted nothing more than to strip each other naked and make love to each other there and then. But they both knew that they could not – there was no time.

All the same, Aragorn lifted his leg tightly round Legolas as he fell backwards onto the floor, Legolas on top of him. Their kiss did nothing but deepen in passion as the two men tried to touch each other in all ways possible, wishing they had just a little more time on their hands – an hour would do. But the battle was imminent – it would not wait for them.

Legolas lightly kissed the man's hairy chin as Aragorn pulled at Legolas' ear with his teeth, making him moan in both pain and pleasure. Eventually, they pulled apart a little from each, staring into each other's eyes.

"Forgive me" said Legolas again.

Aragorn shook his head: "I told you – there is nothing to forgive. You were afraid and quite rightly so. I, too, am afraid, Legolas, do not think for one moment that I am not! But you have no need to be afraid anymore. You are strong and you are a great warrior. You will survive this night, I know you will. We both will".

Aragorn stroked the side of the Elf's face. How could another being be so utterly beautiful and perfect in every way, he thought?

"Just believe in yourself. I do".

Both men smiled.

"_Hannon le_" said Legolas, slipping into his own tongue.

"I will always stand by your side – in war and in life".

Legolas leant forwards and kissed Aragorn again. They wanted this moment to last forever, but soon they stood up and left to join the battlefield.


	3. I would never want to hurt you

The soldiers were now in the thick of the battle. Danger and death lurked around every corner and the Elf and the Mortal were now both in the thick of the fighting. They were completely overwhelmed and fighting swiftly and constantly.

Suddenly, Aragorn noticed as he looked down that a Berserker, the most deadly of all the Uruk-Hai, was running towards the tunnel (secretively filled with explosives) with a flaming torch. As soon as Aragorn noticed it running full-speed towards the tunnel, he knew he had to be stopped and there was only one person for that task.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!_" Aragorn screamed at the top of his voice.

(Bring him down, Legolas!"

Within a second, Legolas turned, saw the Berserker with its flaming torch, drew an arrow and aimed. He instantly shot the mad Uruk-hai in the shoulder, but it continued to run. Why had it not fallen? The injury would be excruciating, surely? Pressure pressed down on Legolas like a ton of stone.

"_Dago hon!_" Aragorn continued to scream. "_Dago hon!_"

"Kill him!"

'Come on, Legolas!' thought Aragorn.

'You are the greatest archer in Middle Earth! What's wrong? Kill him!'

Legolas aimed and shot – even Aragorn, who did not have elven sight, could see on Legolas' face that he was worried and desperate to bring him down.

The arrow hit the Berserker, but he did not fall.

He ran.

He disappeared.

Then it happened.

Almost half of the wall exploded everywhere, killing men and uruk-hai alike. Legolas turned and stared in horror at the stone debris and the bodies flying in all directions. He saw one man impale himself on a spear as he fell, another hit his head on the wall, causing his brain to scatter itself across his face and the wall.

One man flew backwards and landed on the floor unconscious. Legolas was fixed to the spot – his actions had knocked his lover unconscious. It was his fault, he had injured Aragorn, and now he couldn't even reach him, because he was on the other side of the demolished wall. Of all the things in the world he could have done, the one he wanted to do least was hurt Aragorn. As a silence filled the fortress, Legolas stared in horror at what he had done.

"Legolas …" Aragorn managed to breathe out as they parted for air.

Legolas' eyes shut with pleasure as he licked the lips of his mortal lover and stroked the side of his face with his fingertips. He soon realised that Aragorn was no longer kissing him in return and that he was falling …

Legolas swiftly opened his eyes and caught him in his strong arms. Aragorn was not unconscious, just totally and utterly exhausted. Legolas' face changed from one of love to one of hidden concern. He gently laid Aragorn on the floor, who slumped down, his back resting against the wall. He looked as though he may either fall asleep or fall unconscious. Inside his mind and heart, Aragorn felt like he really could not do this – another day, but not today.

Legolas, without either of them saying a word, knew exactly what and how Aragorn was feeling. He placed the ends of his fingertips on Aragorn's temples, shut his eyes and concentrated, sending his strength and energy to Aragorn, who now needed it most.

Aragorn gently touched Legolas' hands, causing the elf's eyes to fly open and he pulled them down.

"You need your own energy, my friend" Aragorn said, sounding almost breathless with exhaustion.

"You need it more" replied Legolas firmly yet gently, replacing his fingertips on the sides of the mortal's forehead.

Aragorn's eyes fell shut as he felt the elf's energy seeping into him. They both stayed like this for a while until eventually, Legolas let go. Aragorn's eyes stayed shut and wished he could stay in this peace and quiet forever.

He then felt the elf's palms on the side of his face and Legolas' forehead touch his own. He opened his eyes slightly and looked straight into the sapphire orbs that were Legolas' eyes. Legolas whispered something romantic in his own tongue before securing the man's lips with his mouth and seductively teasing Aragorn's mouth with his tongue. Aragorn gripped the elf and pulled him closely, desperate for the elf to be further inside of him.

Aragorn's heart thrashed against his ribcage, desperate to make sweet love to this elf whom he adored so dearly. Legolas felt this and smiled as he snogged the man. He also felt Aragorn's knees sliding between his legs and he realised how very close he now was to Aragorn.

As the passion inside the elf's heart began to rise, he sweetly nipped the man's hairy chin and neck with his soft, succulent lips and lay him on the floor beneath him. Aragorn moaned and groaned with pleasure and burning desire.

"Legolas …" he managed to say – he could not express his undying desire for Legolas to take him here and take him hard in words.

Legolas licked the man's neck with the tip of his tongue as Aragorn began pulling his own undergarments off until his erect member sprang out before the elf. As Legolas undid his shirt and showed his bare chest before Aragorn, the man felt a little ashamed of his body, for although he was handsome, he was nothing compared to the elf. The elf saw this on Aragorn's face. He leant forwards and kissed the man passionately, their mouths open wide and their tongues eager.

The elf loved the man's body and licked it and touched it all over until the man almost screamed with pleasure. The elf licked the entire length of Aragorn's member, making the mortal arch his groin into the elf's mouth, so nearly coming with each surge of passion inside of him.

The elf teased the man's cock with his tongue and mouth for some time until the man could bear no more. He then, with an astonishing show of strength, picked up the man with such gentle and amazing ease onto the bed, still beneath the elf.

Once on the bed, Aragorn gripped the elf's clothing and stripped him whilst kissing the elf until the elf stood over him, completely naked. Aragorn then gripped Legolas' cock, which was so long, so beautifully pale and equally erect and aroused, and began stroking it with his fingers and within his palm. Legolas hissed at this sudden wonderful sensation and with the up-most care and caution, Legolas stroked the tip of his finger on Aragorn's opening. Aragorn's body was so willing for him to enter that he was already wet and thoroughly flexible. Legolas could easily slip two, almost three fingers in with very little hesitation or resistance.

"Take me … please …" Aragorn begged, continuing to stroke the Elf.

"Take me now …"

"I don't want to hurt you" said Legolas, using all his energy to control himself whilst continuing to slowly and gently open Aragorn up.

Legolas was so desperate to take the man now, hard and fast, so they could slip out of reality together. But he knew he would hurt Aragorn if he did, and that would ruin the whole event.

Eventually, Aragorn was ready and both men were utterly desperate. The elf almost collapsed when he felt Aragorn stroke him, thrilling him as he did so. He positioned himself and with the greatest grace and ease, he slipped himself into Aragorn.

Aragorn almost screamed aloud with pleasure – which was considerably greater than the pain - and he almost forced Legolas into him as he constantly thrust his hips towards Legolas, causing Legolas to sheathe himself to the hilt. Legolas easily found the sensitive gland within Aragorn and he watched with pleasure as Aragorn gripped the sheets and nearly fall off the bed, screaming, begging and pleading to continue and never to stop.

"You … are … so … good …" Aragorn panted out, thrusting constantly in Legolas' direction.

Legolas soon began to thrust faster and faster, sinking deeper and deeper into the Mortal until it was almost no longer bearable. Eventually, Aragorn let out a final loud growl as Legolas saw the man's warm seed flood all over him and Aragorn's stomach. Legolas' eyes fell shut and smiled as he stood still, smiling, holding his lover's hips within his palms. He then leant down and licked Aragorn, causing Aragorn to moan with unbelievable pleasure.

After regaining his breath, Aragorn slid himself off the bed so he was kneeling before Legolas, who was still standing. He knew, although Legolas had thoroughly enjoyed their love-making, he had not received the release or the pleasure of passion he deserved.

Clasping the elf's hips with his hands, he licked Legolas' member and swiftly took it into his mouth. Legolas groaned and moaned with pleasure, just as Aragorn had done, and it was not long before Legolas was shaking above Aragorn, trying his best to remain standing.

Aragorn licked, nuzzled, teased and sucked, anything and everything to please and thrill Legolas. Legolas cried aloud in Sindarin (his elven tongue) as he exploded into Aragorn's mouth shortly after Aragorn had started.

Eventually, both men calmed down and both of them slumped against the bed and snuggled close against each other, both most content in each other's company. A silence fell between them as they enjoyed each other's company.

"We will be fighting soon" said Aragorn.

He stroked the side of the beautiful elf's face as he said: "And you will be strong, as always".

Aragorn was surprised and a little concerned when he saw his lover's face fall. Neither of them "wanted" to fight, but Aragorn had never seen Legolas like this before.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, allowing clear concern and emotion to enter his voice.

Legolas sighed to himself and turned to his lover as he said:

"Want to know how you taste?"

Both men grinned as Legolas leant forwards and kissed the man with a wide open mouth. They knew they would soon have to leave all this and help with the preparations for battle, but the warmth that flooded their hearts was a sensation that the men never, ever wanted to end.


	4. Begging for forgiveness

Darkness. Blood. Death. Rain. Evil.

With his elven eyesight that could see more than any mortal could, this is all that Legolas could see. He had been separated from Aragorn and Gimli and he had heard the men shouting that they were to retreat to the Keep. That was what he was now doing – running towards the huge wooden doors whilst shooting any Uruks his eyes saw.

In his heart, he refused to believe it, but a part inside of him was terrified that Aragorn was either severely injured or dead. And it was all his fault … it was entirely his fault …

He shook himself out of it and concentrated on shooting. He wanted to run in the opposite direction to find Aragorn and make sure he was alright, but he had no idea where he was, it was too dangerous and there was no time.

After much running, Legolas finally managed to reach the one Hall where he was – for now - safe. He sprinted inside as they shut the door and began barricading it up from the inside. Once he was inside, he was pleased to see the Dwarf alive and well, even though his head was slightly bloodied, but even more relief spread through his body as he heard an equally relieved, slightly frantic voice cry: "LEGOLAS!"

He turned round as Aragorn dropped everything in his arms and ran towards the elf. Legolas, in return, did the same, calling Aragorn's name and running towards him. They embraced as soon as they met and held each other close, never wanting to let go.

"They began barricading the doors" Aragorn began as they let go, holding each other's arms and shoulders.

"I was worried you might be left outside".

Legolas stared into Aragorn's face, so desperate to smother it with kisses, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Forgive me" he finally said.

Aragorn shot him a very confused look – "Why?"

"I nearly killed you" Legolas replied.

A look of realisation came over Aragorn's face. He shook his head.

"That was not your fault, Legolas" Aragorn said in a soft voice.

"No-one could have done better".

"But I hurt you!" Legolas suddenly said, his voice grieving Aragorn.

"It's my fault – I should have killed him and by not doing so, I hurt you and killed many!"

Aragorn shook his head vigorously.

'He shouldn't blame himself for such things' Aragorn thought.

'Does he know how grateful I am to everything he has done?'

A sudden thought came to Legolas.

"Are you hurt?" he said hurriedly in all seriousness, looking at Aragorn's head for any signs of bruising or blood.

"Legolas …"

"If you are injured, you should not be fighting!" Legolas continued as if Aragorn had not spoken.

Aragorn could see that Legolas did not want him to fight. However, they both knew they had no choice. Aragorn clasped the sides of Legolas' face and drew him into a tight and passionate kiss. Legolas gladly welcomed the kiss and the passion roared through him like a flame as Aragorn leant backwards a little, allowing Legolas to plunge his tongue deep down Aragorn's throat. They no longer cared who saw them, they were so desperately in love and in such terrible, dark times, love such as this was the only thing that kept them going.

Their kiss was long and deep, but eventually they pulled apart, although desperate for it never to end. Their foreheads touched with their eyes shut as Aragorn spoke softly, almost as softly as an Elf would.

"Do not blame yourself for such things, Legolas. You are so good and so pure – your suffering will only increase if you blame yourself for events that you are innocent for. I love you too much to see you suffer".

Aragorn's words melted into Legolas' heart like warm butter and remained there as if they had been etched into stone. His heart screamed to him to hold the Mortal close to him and never to leave his lips, but he knew there was no time, and so did Aragorn.

Aragorn knew everyone suffered, but none more so than Legolas. As an Elf, he should never have to witness death, but he had witnessed more death than many people have ever seen in a single lifetime. Aragorn knew it tortured the Elf to see so many bloody corpses and he would do everything and anything to ease the Elf's inner pain.

Legolas' round, beautiful eyes opened and looked up into Aragorn's, who gazed back into Legolas' heart-breakingly blue sapphire orbs.

"_Hannon le_" said Legolas with his soft, melodious voice.

He hung his head briefly, about to ask once again for forgiveness, until he changed his mind, lifted his head slowly and said: "I love you".

Aragorn smiled.

"I love you too".

They rubbed noses and they both desired the same thing. One short kiss – would that hurt so much? Would so much precious time be wasted by one, little kiss?

The kiss was very short and very brief but both the Elf and the Human were content.

"Come" said Aragorn and made his way to the door, picking up some large wooden planks as he went.


	5. The aftermath

The air was thick with the smell of smoke and burning corpses – with what little free time they had, the Rohirrim soldiers thought the men that had died for such a worthy cause deserved a proper burial. Aragorn stood and watched as many Rohan soldiers stood and grieved for the friends and brothers they had lost. Many had died tonight, but he was glad in his heart that he and his closest friends had survived to fight another day.

He looked around, surveying the scenery, not even starting to try and count the dead that were scattered upon the earth. His eyes took in many things – the flames, the corpses, the tired soldiers, the forest, stone debris – but one thing suddenly caught his eye. One warrior, with his head hung, was walking slowly and alone into the safe part of the forest. Although the warrior's face was not facing Aragorn, Aragorn recognised him in an instant.

Aragorn followed him into the forest, but after a little while, lost sight of him, each pathway of the forest looking the same and the warrior leaving no trace of footsteps. Eventually he stopped walking and looked around, hoping for some form of sign or sight of him.

As he stood there, losing hope and considering turning back, he felt a drop of water hit his cheek. He wiped it off with his fingertips and looked up to the sky.

'The Rohirrim won't be happy' thought Aragorn, thinking of the pyres.

But as he looked up, his face turned to one of confusion, as there were no rain clouds over his head. He thought for a moment, wondering how this could have happened. The drop was still on his finger, so he couldn't have imagined it. He then looked up again and as his eyes gazed above him, his question was answered.

Above him were the branches of a huge tree. He looked up through the branches and layers upon layers of leaves and saw a figure sitting in the tree, balancing perfectly at the root at a branch. Aragorn's heartstrings tugged inside of him as he realised that it wasn't a raindrop – it was a tear.

There were no sounds of weeping, all was silent in the forest – it was as if the world outside the forest no longer existed. Aragorn's heart wept as he saw Legolas weeping for reasons that he did not know or even guess. Aragorn, as quietly as he could, began climbing the tree towards Legolas. He wondered if Legolas knew he was there or not, his elven senses being considerably more alert than Aragorn's.

Eventually, after a little struggling, he reached a branch next to Legolas' and as he threw his arms over the branch to heave himself up, Legolas saw him coming, stood up with the greatest of ease and in the blink of an eye, jumped up into the next branch up.

As Aragorn pulled himself into a sitting position on the branch and realised Legolas had moved upwards, he knew it would be useless to try and follow him, so he gently called out to him.

"Legolas?" he called out, trying to make his voice as gentle as an Elf's.

Silence followed.

"Legolas?" he called again.

"It's me, Aragorn. You can talk to me, _veleth nin_. Let me help you".

"You cannot help me", a quiet, grief-stricken voice replied.

"Let me try" Aragorn answered softly and as comfortingly as possible.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' slender fingers wrapped round a branch just above and in front of him. He leant forwards and placed his palm upon them. The feeling warmed Legolas' heart.

"Please" Aragorn gently pleaded, "it grieves me to see you so upset".

Legolas sat, still and silent for a moment until after a short pause, Aragorn saw two athletic legs fall down in front of him. Legolas sat on the branch next to Aragorn's and although there were no signs of tears on Legolas' face or in his eyes, Aragorn knew Legolas was troubled and deeply upset about something.

"I do not understand Mortals" Legolas spoke quietly, almost as if talking to himself and not to Aragorn.

"You loose so many so quickly, and yet you act as though nothing as happened and as if no-one has been lost".

Aragorn exhaled, wondering how to reply.

"Life goes on" Aragorn replied.

"Life will not stop for the dead, and neither can we".

"But does it not grieve you? These are men who have given their lives for you and who you will never see again!"

"Of course we grieve for them!" Aragorn replied, his voice risen a little.

"Have you not seen the men by the pyres?!"

Legolas hung his head. Aragorn sighed, wishing he had not raised his voice to his beloved.

"Legolas …" he said softly, "look at me".

Legolas slowly lifted his head and their eyes met.

"It is hard for you, I know, but you must understand: death is no easier for us than it is for you".

Aragorn ran out of words.

"They died for a good cause" he finished.

Aragorn could see in Legolas' eyes that he did not understand, and it was grievous to see, but nothing Aragorn could say or do would make him understand wholly.

"What if I loose you?" asked Legolas like a frightened child.

"What will I do?"

"You will not loose me" Aragorn replied firmly yet gently, placing his palm on his friend's face.

Legolas felt the man's rough hand on his silk-like skin and adored the sensation. But a greater emotion claimed his heart.

"I nearly lost you, due to my actions … or the lack of my actions …" he said quietly, the volume in his voice evidently decreasing as he spoke.

He took the man's hand in his own and kissed the palm lightly with the tips of his lips. His lips, to Aragorn, felt like feathers and Aragorn wished to taste them again, but his friend was too upset for that.

"You were not to blame for that incident" Aragorn said strongly.

"You are not to blame for any evil – do you understand me?"

Silence followed. Aragorn gripped the elf's hand. Legolas felt it and understood.

"I do not wish for anymore to die" Legolas stated, holding Aragorn's hand in his own.

"I do not wish to see any more people give up their lives for such evil".

"No-one does…" replied Aragorn.

"Yet it must happen" said Legolas sadly before Aragorn could continue his sentence.

Aragorn nodded.

"Many things must be sacrificed for the greater good, and I suppose dying is the lesser of two evils – is that not so?"

"It is" answered Legolas, grief never leaving his voice, understanding that lives being lost is better than Sauron gaining dominance and the terror that would follow.

Aragorn leant forward and used his other hand to stroke the other side of Legolas' face, desperate for him to no longer grieve. His fingers strayed from the elf's perfect face over his pointed ear, through his hair and down his elegant neck.

"Do not let it sadden you, _veleth nin_" Aragorn said in Legolas' own tongue.

"It will only make it harder. We have won a great victory today – be happy in the knowledge that we together have lived and fought to see the dawn".

Legolas nodded subtly to himself.

"Thank you" Legolas said softly, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Aragorn was not sure whether to nod his head in thanks or shake it, refusing the thanks that he deemed unnecessary, so he sort of did both at the same time. Legolas placed his long, slender hand on Aragorn's face and caressed the features of Aragorn's cheek with his thumb.

"I do not know where I would be without you" the elf said passionately.

"Nor I you" replied Aragorn.

The two men stared at each other and their breathing increased.

"Kiss me, Aragorn" asked Legolas desperately.

Aragorn was more than happy to oblige. They both moved forwards and within seconds, they both tasted each other's lips and thoroughly enjoyed the sensations of their tongues teasing and thrilling each other's as if they were aflame. Unfortunately, Aragorn began to enjoy himself a little too much, as when he moved forwards to caress the elf more, he forgot he was in a tree, lost his balance and fell several feet down to the earth.

As soon as Legolas saw Aragorn begin to fall, he grabbed Aragorn's jacket, which sadly wasn't strong enough and instantly ripped in too. Legolas watched in horror as he saw Aragorn hit the earth with a thud and he instantly leapt down from the tree to aid his presumably hurt companion.

He knelt by Aragorn's side and helped him sit up.

"Are you hurt?" asked Legolas, worry and great concern clear in his eyes and voice.

"I am fine – I am unhurt" Aragorn reassured his elven friend.

"Clearly I do not have the supreme balance of the Elves!"

Both men laughed together, Legolas relieved that Aragorn was unhurt. It would be terribly ironic if he had survived a night of such terrible close combat and then injured himself afterwards by falling out of a tree.

Legolas held out Aragorn's torn jacket in his hand.

"It ripped as you fell – you shall have to find a new one in Edoras"

"It can be repaired" Aragorn said, unconcerned.

He studied Legolas' beautiful form before him and a cheeky smile spread over his face.

"Perhaps you could rip some of these clothes of me"

The elf's heart leapt within him and his arousal grew considerably, as did Aragorn's.

"You beast" Legolas replied.

Aragorn chuckled in his low, gruff voice. Legolas moved forward slightly and moved his knee between the mortal's legs, pressing slightly. Aragorn growled with both pleasure and pain.

"That's not nice" Aragorn said, teasing.

Legolas' face grew ever closer to Aragorn's and he spoke as their breath entwined:

"I love you so much, my dearest Aragorn, but now, I want to make you scream".

He pressed gently again against Aragorn, who growled louder. Aragorn would take no more – he swiftly sat up, held the back of his lover's head and passionately snogged him. Soon after that, Legolas lay on top of him and their passion was beyond words. Aragorn tugged at Legolas' garments. Between onslaughts of kisses, he managed the words:

"You … are wearing … too much …"

Legolas plunged his tongue down the mortal's throat as he too tugged at his partner's clothing. As they playfully fought for dominance, on the grass, under the branches of that great tree, after a night of such torment, fear and evil, they made sweet love to each other. No-one could hear their cries of love and dedication, no-one could feel their rhythmic pumping or the heat of their thrusts and entrances, no-one could see their naked, sweat-covered bodies or the true love that blossomed between them … and that is exactly how they wanted it.

**The end.**


End file.
